Harvest Moon: The Later Years
by Koach
Summary: Jack Harvest and his clan continue to ranch 40 years since the death of Grandpa Tony Harvest.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

For the past forty years, Jack Harvest has been building a reputation for himself among the agriculturists who populate the countryside. Inheriting his grandfather's keen eye for livestock and produce, he has made beneficial decisions which have made himself the sole farmer of Flower Bud Village. However, despite his typically laborious lifestyle, Jack has found time for love, wooing the beautiful vintners' daughter, Karen; and becoming the patriarch of a growing family. His actions in the takeover of the Green Ranch have produced enemies, as well as friends in high places….

Jack and his youngest son Tony, who is named in honor of his great-grandfather, ride around the vast green pasture, trailing toward the barn. Despite his hard life, Jack still bears a young appearance at 58. Tony notices the beating Jack is taking from the sun's unusual heat and becomes concerned.

"I think you outdid yourself today, Dad," Tony mentions quickly, knowing Jack's aversion to criticism.

"This is nothing, boy. You should've seen how I looked back even before you were born. I could have bottled the sweat I produced in one day," Jack answers jokingly.

"Just know your own limits, though. You're not the same man you were then-"

The two finally reach the barn and lead their horses to the respective stall of each one.

"Don't you think I know that? I know I'm not going to last forever, but that doesn't mean I'm going to live the rest of my life like your Grandpa Gotz!" Jack exclaims as he steps off his horse, following his son's manner.

Meanwhile inside the spacious home of the Harvest family, built by Jack himself over many years, Karen pours a bowl of her own chicken noodle soup into the bowl and, after placing it on a tray, steadily carries it up the revolving staircase to the second floor. She walks through an opened door and looks at her sickly father, who lies in bed.

Gotz forces a smile upon his face as Karen sets the tray before him. The scruffy elderly man inhales the savory aroma permeating the air.

"I hope this isn't your cooking," he says with a slight smirk.

Karen sighs and shakes her head. "I gave the cook the day off today. I can cook a few things, you know," she answers firmly.

"Well… I'm just joking with you. It tastes very good. Thank you…."

The front door of the home is unlocked, and the oldest son of Jack and Karen, John, walks in with Mint Green, the daughter of Gray and Popuri. By their gestures, it is apparent that these two share an amorous relationship.

Momma, are you home?" John calls aloud, gaining his mother's attention.

Karen excuses herself from Gotz's presence, waltzes down the stairs and shows surprise to Mint's presence.

"My boy, who is this girl you brought home. She looks so vaguely familiar…."

"This is Mint… Mint Green," John answers.

Mint emits a reserved greeting, worried about the Harvests' inevitable reaction to her.

When Karen finally remembers her, her jaw literally opens. "You two are seeing each other?"

"No… we're in love and want to get married," John announces.

John's collegiate daughter, Sasha listens from the top of the stairs, and tears form at her eyes before she quietly paces to her room.


	2. Conjugal Consequences

**Chapter Two: Conjugal Consequences**

Karen retains her loose composure after the shock of her eldest son's engagement wears off. She forces a smile to appear on her face, but her puzzlement still remains.

"You two are getting married?" Karen questions aloud. "Well, if you two really want that…."

Jack and Tony soon walk in through the front door, and Jack's face glows crimson when he sets eyes on Mint.

"You aren't here on behalf of your father, are you?" Jack questions unreceptively.

"I won't let you speak to my fiancé that way, Dad!" John exclaims.

"She's your fiancé! What're you on, boy?" Jack exclaims fumingly.

"Mr. Harvest," begins Mint nervously, slowly gaining more confidence, "frankly, your son and I don't give a hoot about this feud my father and you seem to have. I love John with all my heart, and he the same. We aren't exactly young people anymore, nearing 40, and have been through a lot of heartache, so we aren't love-sick teenagers."

Jack opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it. He looks to his youngest son and Karen for the proper response.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Mint," Karen says kindly. "It's still morning yet; would you like some breakfast?"

John looks to his wife, who smiles at Karen because of her kindness, though possibly affected. Jack purposely looks away as the other three venture into the dining room, and then he looks at Tony with an obviously disgusted appearance.

"I can't believe what your brother just did! He didn't even have the balls to say anything till they became engaged." Jack exclaims in a hushed tone.

Tony shakes his head, sharing his favored parent's feelings, and asks, "I probably speak for both of us when I say I don't have an appetite."

"Yeah…. We might as well finish in the fields and get it off our minds," Jack suggests, edging towards the door.

Karen sets down three plates and begins to dine with John and his prospective wife. The mood at first is silent, but Karen attempts to ease the atmosphere.

"Have you two set a date or anything like that?" she questions curiously.

"We haven't an idea yet, Mom," John answers.

"I have to admit… I'm in a bit of an awful way that Jack thinks so lowly of us," Mint says arbitrarily.

"Don't worry, he'll come around to love you like I love you. You have to know the way my dad thinks," John assures.

"As long as he loves me, not in the way you do," Mint answers jokingly, starting laughter among the three of them.

"We shouldn't become too caught up in laughter yet…. There's still your own father to deal with," John mentions drearily.

"Jack didn't kill us yet, so I'm not too worried," Mint states confidently.

Karen stands up quickly and leaves the room as a thought quickly springs to mind.

"I left your grandfather upstairs and forgot to check back on him," she mutters.

The Harvest matriarch enters Gotz's customized quarters and is relieved to see that he has not spilled any of his soup.

"What in the heck was that entire ruckus about downstairs?" he questions somberly as Karen retrieves his empty bowl.

"You won't believe it," Karen starts with a smirk, "but John came home with his fiancé."

"I didn't even know he was engaged. Who is she?"

"Mint Green – you know, Gray and Popuri's daughter…."

"You're kidding me!" Gotz mutters in a shocked manner. "What did Jack have to say to that?"

"He had quite a bit to say. John seems to think he'll warm up to Mint, but I know he won't…. I'm amazed, though, because Mint doesn't seem at all insecure about this. She's going in this head-on," Karen answers.

"Does Sasha know yet?"

The sound of her granddaughter's name startles Karen; she hasn't even begun to contemplate her possible reaction yet.


End file.
